La belleza es tan solitaria
by Rotten Panda
Summary: Poco después de la Guerra, Rukia y Renji iniciaron con su relación. Sin embargo, todo terminó tan rápido como inició. Con el estrés de dirigir a su División y la tristeza de su rompimiento con Renji, ¿podrá Rukia encontrar algo de consuelo en nada más y nada menos que Yumichika Ayasegawa? Rating podría cambiar.


**No sé de donde salió esto. Me di cuenta de que solo hay un fic de esta pareja en español y dos en inglés, y me pareció triste. Creo que la pareja tiene potencial así que... haré un intento.**

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

 **La belleza es tan solitaria.**

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, sin levantar si quiera la mirada del suelo. Su rostro mostraba tristeza y sus ojos parecían estar completamente apagados, despojados de su usual brillo. La gente pasaba a su lado, dirigiéndole alguna que otra mirada sin decir nada. La teniente del décimo tercer escuadrón parecía estar a punto de llorar. Se veía pérdida, distraída. Las ojeras en sus ojos solo parecían acentuar aún más su deplorable apariencia.

Llego finalmente a las barracas de la División y entró a su oficina dando un largo suspiro. Se sentó y llevo su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos, en un intento por apaciguar el dolor de cabeza que había incrementado esa mañana. Sin embargo, parecía que el destino no quería que pudiera conseguir un poco de paz.

-¡Teniente! –Dos figuras aparecieron en la puerta, gritando al mismo tiempo y haciendo que el dolor incrementara un segundo. Rukia finalmente les regresó la mirada, esperando a que prosiguieran con lo que sea que quisiesen decir.

-Teniente –Finalmente hablo Kiyone. –Hemos recibido un aviso importante sobre la Ciudad de Karakura.

-¡Sí! –Interrumpió Sentarō, provocando que Rukia se llevara una mano a la frente en un intento de controlar su agonizante dolor. –Parece que ha habido varios ataques Hollow que se están saliendo de control.

Rukia arqueo una ceja, finalmente viendo a ambos directamente a los ojos. -¿Saliendo de control? –Eso era extraño. Ichigo e Ishida estaban ahí, por lo que no se supondría que hubiera problemas. -¿De quién es el reporte?

-De Shino y Ryūnosuke –Respondió la chica.

Ah, esos dos. Eran muy capaces, Rukia no tenía duda de eso –al menos más capaces que _Kurumata-dono…_ o era _Kuruma_?– pero al parecer tenían aun ciertos problemas de confianza y sincronización. Además, no dudaba de que pudieran haber surgido problemas. La guerra Quincy había terminado hacía muy poco y todo había estado un tanto inestable; pudiera ser que más Hollows aparecieran sin razón específica. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Rukia se preguntara porque Ichigo e Ishida no se hacían cargo del problema.

-Ya veo… -Se llevó una mano a la barbilla para pensar durante unos segundos, y después se dirigió nuevamente a ellos. –Lleven el reporte al decimosegundo escuadrón para que les den una estadística de frecuencia de la aparición de Hollows en la ciudad.

-¡Sí! –Y con eso, ambos salieron de la oficina. Rukia dio un largo suspiro, casi aliviada de estar nuevamente sola. Pensó en que debería hacer una vez que tuviera los reportes y estadísticas en su mano. ¿Mandar a alguien más? Ya estaban demasiado cortos de personal, como para además tener que mandar a alguien más especializado para hacer el trabajo en Karakura.

 _Quizás debería hablar con los chicos…_

Sí, eso parecía buena idea. Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. Nuevamente caminando a través del Seireitei hacia el decimosegundo escuadrón. Todo el camino fue distraída, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, apenas poniendo atención a lo que ocurría alrededor.

Una vez ahí, antes de poder pedir permiso para pasar a los cuarteles se encontró con Akon, quien al verla le dio un saludo con la mano y se acercó.

-Teniente Kuchuki, ¿necesita algo? –Preguntó amablemente, a lo que Rukia sonrió. Si bien no era más que mera cortesía, era agradable que se dirigiesen a ella sin gritar ahora que su cabeza estaba por explotar. Además, agradecía eternamente haberse encontrado al teniente que al capitán Kurotsuchi.

-Vine porque quería contactar con el mundo humano.

Akon sonrió y asintió levemente. –Sígame. –No había mucho que decir. Todo el mundo sabía que la Teniente del decimotercer escuadrón tenía un gran lazo de amistad con el sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo. De vez en cuando Rukia iba al cuartel del decimosegundo escuadrón para hacer llamadas breves al chico, por lo que Akon no preguntaba nunca sobre las razones de esto.

Una vez que entraron, Akon conecto el aparato y Rukia espero hasta que al otro lado de la línea alguien contestó.

-¿Hola?

-¡Ichigo! –Soltó Rukia al momento que Akon le pasó el aparato. –Hey.

-Hey. –Respondió la voz al otro lado. -¿Qué haces?

-Nada interesante. –Respondió con una sonrisa, el dolor de repente había disminuido al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo. -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Ah? –Podía imaginar a Ichigo alzando una ceja. -¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Has sentido varias presencias de Hollow últimamente?

Akon, aunque había mantenido su distancia y parecía estarse entreteniendo con algunos papeles, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al oír eso. Usualmente prefería ignorar las conversaciones y dejar un poco de privacidad, pero esta vez parecía algo importante.

-¿Ichigo? –Preguntó al ver que este tardaba mucho en responder, preguntándose si seguiría conectado.

Al otro lado de la línea, Ichigo se rascó la nuca. –Supongo… la verdad no he estado muy atento en eso ahora. He estado estudiando.

-Oh… -Fue lo único que salió de la voz de Rukia. Cierto, Ichigo e Ishida debían estar muy ocupados con trabajos de medio tiempo y sus últimos estudios antes de estudiar una carrera. –Ya veo, gracias.

-¿Rukia? ¿Sucede algo?

-No. –Respondió rápidamente. –Es solo que parece que Shino y Ryūnosuke están teniendo algunos problemas para controlar la situación, y me pareció extraño que ni tú ni Ishida hubiesen intervenido hasta ahora.

-Oh, lo siento, Rukia –Parecía en verdad sentirse mal por no poder ser de ayuda en esos momentos, haciendo que la shinigami sonriera.

-Idiota. –Dijo con ese tono de burla que siempre usaba. –No necesito tu ayuda, solo quería asegurarme de que a ustedes dos no se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

-¡Eso quisieras! –Dijo del otro lado. Aunque su tono sonaba molesto, Rukia sabía que él estaba sonriendo igual que ella. -¿Y? ¿Cómo va todo con Renji?

Rukia sujeto el aparato con fuerza, temiendo que fuera a soltarlo por la sorpresa. De repente toda la felicidad se estancó y sintió como si un balde de agua le hubiese caído en la cabeza. No se sentía lista para aquello. Aun no sabía cómo debía responder a eso.

-¿Rukia?

La voz de Ichigo hizo que regresara a la realidad. Respiró hondo, sabiendo que tenía que responder y que Ichigo se enteraría de cualquier forma tarde o temprano.

-Ichigo… -No sabía cómo decirlo. Se sentía mal de solo pensar en eso. –Renji y yo terminamos.

El silenció fue sepulcral. Rukia no sabía que más decir, no queriendo entrar en detalles. Ichigo seguramente intentaba digerir lo que acababa de decir. Akon, por su parte, se quedó completamente tenso, sin mover ni un músculo. Había estado atento a la conversación con la única intención de preguntarle a Rukia si había algún problema en Karakura, más escuchar eso no era parte de su plan. Se sintió culpable, como si hubiese escuchado algo demasiado íntimo –aunque tarde o temprano él también se iba a enterar, probablemente por Matsumoto–.

-Rukia… lo lamento –Finalmente fue la voz de Ichigo la que rompió el silencio, y ambos shinigamis lo agradecieron. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí. –Respondió en automático. –No te preocupes por mí, Ichigo. No es nada que no pueda manejar por mi cuenta.

-… De acuerdo. –No se escuchaba convencido, pero sabía que él no podía hacer mucho en ese momento. Además, parecía que Rukia no estaba lista para hablar al respecto, por lo que decidió esperar a que ella decidiera que lo estaba. –Si necesitas algo, llámame.

-Seguro. –Respondió sonriendo levemente. –Hasta luego, Ichigo.

-Nos vemos.

Y colgó. Rukia suspiró. La conversación y la atmosfera se habían vuelto realmente incómodos por un momento.

-¿Hay algún problema en Karakura? –La voz del teniente la sobresaltó un poco. Había olvidado por completo que este se encontraba ahí.

-No. –Respondió. –Es solo que al parecer ha habido un incremento en las apariciones de Hollows, y los que se encuentran ahí parecen tener dificultades.

Akon asintió levemente. Rukia agradeció que no hubiese hecho ningún comentario acerca de su rompimiento con Renji. –Gracias, Akon-dono.

-No hay problema. –Respondió dirigiéndose a la salida. Rukia lo siguió sin decir una palabra. –Hasta luego.

Se despidieron y Rukia regreso a su escuadrón, donde probablemente ya estarían Kiyone y Sentarō esperándola. Se sentía agotada. Había estado cumpliendo con las responsabilidades de Capitán y Teniente de su División. Además, Kiyone estaba ocupada en su posible cambio de división y promoción, por lo que solo tenía a Sentarō. Por si fuera poco, las bajas en la división habían sido todo un caos y se había quedado sin muchos de sus oficiales. Para acabar, su rompimiento con Renji el día anterior no había ayudado a su creciente estrés y cansancio.

Iba demasiado distraída como para notar a la persona frente a ella.

Cayó al suelo, sujetándose la nariz, ahora adolorida por el choque. Miro hacia arriba y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hey. –La voz del Capitán Zaraki le impidió moverse. -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Ah, yo… -Sonrió casi forzosamente. Esa era la expresión que hacía cuando sabía que había hecho algo mal y no sabía cómo salir del lío. Como ahora.

-Vaya vaya, pero sí es Rukia-chan –Al lado del Capitán Rukia finalmente distinguió dos figuras familiares en las que no había reparado antes. Tras esas palabras Yumichika se agachó y le tendió la mano. Rukia la tomo y este la ayudo a levantarse con cuidado.

-Gracias. –Dijo alzando la vista. Yumichika no era tan alto como los otros dos hombres; de hecho no era ni siquiera tan alto como Ichigo, y aun así le sacaba fácil unos veinte centímetros.

-¿Por qué nuestra querida Rukia-chan iba tan distraída? –Preguntó con una sonrisa. Si bien Rukia se sentía avergonzada, agradecía que el hombre estuviera llevando la conversación a algo alejado de las peleas.

-Disculpen… -Dijo sobándose una última vez su nariz. –Estaba pensando en muchas cosas y no me fije en el camino.

-He, ¿Pensando en Renji?

Otra vez. Rukia sintió como su corazón se estancaba y no pudo ocultar su nuevamente triste semblante. Ikkaku alzó una ceja y miro a Yumichika, preguntándose si había dicho algo malo. Yumichika solo se encogió de hombros y decidió ser directo.

-¿Pasó algo?

Rukia dudó unos segundos antes de responder. ¿No debería ser Renji quien le contara a sus amigos de esto? Bueno, mala suerte. –Renji y yo terminamos. –Soltó en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para que los tres escucharan.

-¡¿Qué?! –El grito de Ikkaku hizo que la gente posara su atención en ellos. Como si no fuese ya demasiado llamativo ver a un capitán, dos tenientes y un tercer oficial a mitad de la calle. -¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Ichigo tuvo algo que ver?

-Hey…

-Lo lamentamos mucho, Rukia-chan. –Interrumpió el ojivioleta antes de su Capitán dijese algo imprudente. –Nos vemos.

Ikkaku y Kempachi parecieron entender la indirecta. –Hasta luego, Rukia-chan.

-S-sí. –Vio como los tres continuaban su camino. Bien, eso había sido sumamente incómodo.

Oh, pero eso aún no era nada. Sabía que lo peor aún tenía que venir… Después de todo, aún no había hablado con su hermano.

 _Me pregunto, que pensara Nii-sama…_

Después de todo, Renji era su teniente. ¿Se molestaría con alguno de ellos? ¿O con ambos?

Negó con la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente por el momento. Por primera vez en las últimas semanas, el estrés del trabajo se le antojaba más que ver a su hermano en la cena.

* * *

-Hey, Yumichika. –Kempachi no se molestó en girar a ver a su oficial, sabía que lo escuchaba. -¿Por qué nos sacaste de ahí?

-Sí… quería enterarme del chisme

Frunció levemente el ceño, pero volvió a su cara normal un segundo después, no queriendo arrugar su cara por una tontería así.

-Me pareció que Rukia-chan no se sentía cómoda con el tema.

-De cualquier forma –Kempachi decidió ignorar la moralidad de su oficial. -¿Qué creen que haya echo Abarai?

Ambos encogieron los hombros. ¿Qué podría haber hecho Renji para que terminara con el amor de su vida?

-Después de todo lo que trabajo para estar con ella… -Ikkaku alzó la vista al cielo, pensativo. –Debió haber sido algo grave.

Yumichika asintió. –Es una lástima, tanto esfuerzo para que su hermano lo reconociera tirado a la basura.

Y en verdad, Renji había trabajado tan duro por estar a la altura de Byakuya y estar con Rukia. En ese momento, Yumichika recordó lo que hacía varios años le había dicho a Renji:

 _Siempre ha sido más difícil unir… que separar._

En ese momento, no podía estar más seguro de que había estado en lo correcto.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


End file.
